Love Sick
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have been having a secret relationship, but, after one particular night, Kitty ends up pregnant and secrecy becomes a thing of the past.
1. Friends With

**This is for a WONDERFUL friend. Kudleyfan93, this is for you! And also, my stupid EX is bugging me! He is now bothering my friends at school! Game Over for that bit**!**

It was a nice sunny day. The sun rose with it's brightness. In a house, sleeping under the covers, was a dog named Dudley Puppy. He woke up from hearing his mom, Peg. She was making breakfast for him. He got dressed in his black T-shirt and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Dudley."

"Morning, mom."

Dudley ate as fast as he could. He was in a really good mood this morning. No one knew why he was like that. He jumped in his car, and drove off the work. Once he got to work, he clocked in and saw his (awesome) partner, Kitty Katswell! She was typing some stuff on her computer. Dudley slowly went up to her, and tapped her.

"Kitty." Dudley said tapping her shoulder.

"Yes, Dudley?" Kitty asked spinning around in her chair.

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure! Like where?"

Dudley took her hand, and they went into a closet. Dudley turned on a small light, and he locked down from the inside. Kitty was a little scared, but she knew Dudley wouldn't hurt her.

"Why are we in here?"

"Kitty...I just wanted to say... I kinda like you."

"Really?"

"Y-Yea... Like a lot."

"I like you a lot to, Dudley." Kitty said with a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be friends with benefits?"

"Mmmm... Sure. I would love that."

They didn't say anything for a while. But then, Dudley made the first move. He kissed Kitty, and she kissed him back. They slowly took off each other clothes. (Yes, I'm going there... In the first chapter! Sorry!). Soon, Kitty began to scream and her claws came out. She had her legs around Dudley's waist, and Dudley held her moving her up and down. They both couldn't take it anymore. They stopped after a while, and walked out of the closet. They ran to their desk, like nothing happened.

"Agent, Puppy! In my office now!" The Chief yelled.

Kitty looked at Dudley as he walked into the Chief's office. Dudley had to close the door. Later on, Dudley came out, and Kitty followed him to his desk.

"What did the Chief want, Dudley?"

"He just wanted to know how to get a girlfriend." Dudley said with a weird face.

"Really?... I thought he heard us. I was scared."

"Yea, I bet... We can always go to my house." Kitty said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright."

Later that night. Dudley and Kitty had some fun. But then they wanted to be more than just friends with benefits. Soon, they started to date, but they kept it to themselves. They didn't want anyone to know. Not even their mom's knew about this!


	2. A Fair Well Night

**My STUPID ex is bugging me, but now... He won't! :) Game Over EX! I always win!**

About a few months went by. Dudley and Kitty still never told anyone about their relationship. But anyways, Dudley and Kitty kept things hidden at work. If Keswick or the Chief knew about them, they would get fired. Soon, it was already time to leave work. Dudley and Kitty talked for a while.

"We're still having dinner at your house, right?" Dudley asked.

"Yep! It's something we both like."

"That's good... Let's go then!"

Dudley and Kitty went to her car, and they drove to her apartment. They had a wonderful dinner together. Once they were done eating, they went out and some wine. They drove to the wine store, and picked some out.

"Which one are we looking for again?" Dudley asked looking around the store.

"It's called the Cool Days." Kitty said holding a bottle up.

"Should be called, I can't fu**ing find it." Dudley whispered.

"I heard that, Dudley."

Once they got their wine, they paid and got in the car. Kitty drove, while Dudley held the bottles. Once they got back to the apartment, Peg was calling Dudley.

"Hello?"

"Dudley!? Where are you?"

"I'm at a friends house."

"Which friend? Is it that girl cat?" Peg said in a tone.

"No. It's a guy's house." He lied.

Dudley hung up, not wanting to talk to him mom. Dudley and Kitty watched some tv in Kitty's room. They got a little bored with the tv, and turned it off.

"I'm bored... Now what?" Dudley said putting his glass down on the night stand.

"We could play cards, and bet?" Kitty said.

"I guess we could."

Kitty got up and got some playing cards. They sat in the middle of the bed. Kitty was in his lap, with her legs around him. Dudley's legs were straight, and under Kitty's legs. They began to play some cards, and they made it fun.

"Looks like I win, Dudley." Kitty said showing her cards.

Dudley looked at her cards, and had a evil smile on his face.

"Nope... My cards beat your cards."

Dudley laid them out in front of her. She rolled her eyes, and looked at Dudley.

"I guess you win."

"Yep! And now I get my reward."

"Be my guest."

Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist, and sat in his lap. Kitty's top was already unbutton, so he just pulled it off. They began to kiss each other. Dudley got on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close. Doing this, made Kitty wrap her legs around his waist. They began to take off each other clothes, slowly. Later, Kitty was on top of Dudley. They both didn't want any clothes on.

"You ready for this, Kitty?"

"I'm totally ready."

Kitty said finishing her wine glass. They both moved the glass away, cause they thought it would break. (Mmm girl, it will break!). Anyways, they flipped over, and Dudley was on top again. He pushed into Kitty, making her claws come out. She began to scream a little. Dudley moaned, as he felt the inside of Kitty.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

"Want me to go faster?"

"Fu** yes!" Kitty said pulling him closer.

Dudley went faster and harder for her. They both began to scream. The good thing was, no one could hear them. Later on, Kitty was on top. Dudley held her hips, and they kissed each other too. Kitty held Dudley's face, and they both couldn't be happier right now. They had 4 rounds. (4 is Darwin's favorite number). They laid in bed together, breathing hard.

"I.. Like my... Reward, Kitty." Dudley said breathing hard.

"I... Hope... So." Kitty said also breathing hard.

They kissed each other and went to sleep, once their breathing was fine.


	3. Unexpected

**I'M TAKING REQUESTS! Just PM me! But you have to have the rating, and the summary. (366 words or less for the summary)**

It was a bright and sunny day. It had been a month later. Dudley would always spend the night over at Kitty's house. Peg was starting to get a little worried. She thought Dudley was doing drugs and always drinking. Until, one night, Dudley went over to Kitty's place. He knocked on the door, and waited.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty said opening the door.

"You seem... different." Dudley said walking into the apartment.

"Yea... I kinda need to talk to you."

Kitty took Dudley's hand, and they went into her bedroom. They sat on the bed, and looked at each other.

"Dudley... You know how we've been having sex every other day."

"Yea. Why? Are you starting to not like it?" Dudley said upset.

"No, no. I love it... I just... I'm...Like..."

Kitty sighed, and handed Dudley something. He looked at it, and didn't know what to say.

"Wow... Um..."

"Yea... Would we do?"

"I don't really know... I just found out about this." Dudley said.

"You're not the one who is pregnant."

"God.. I can't believe your pregnant, Kitty." Dudley said weird.

They talked for a while. As the months went by, Dudley spent every day at Kitty's house. Also, Kitty began to wear really baggy clothes. No one knew why. But they never spoke about it to anyone. But soon, the Chief was starting to think about them.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell! In my office." The Chief yelled.

Dudley and Kitty went into the office. Kitty was about 2 months pregnant. You could tell she was having a child, if she didn't wear big clothes. Anyways, the Chief didn't ask anything about them, all he did was give them more money. They walked out of the office, and sat by Dudley's desk.

"That was a little weird, Dudley."

"Yea... I guess we've been doing a good job... Fighting and all."

They talked for a while. Later, everyone went home. Dudley and Kitty went out to dinner. They talked and had a good time together. Nothing could ruining this moment. Once their food got to their table, they ate and talked.

"About this whole baby thing, Kitty.. How are we going to tell people?"

"I don't know... Should we tell our parents?"

Before Dudley could answer, Peg walked up to their table. Dudley spit out his water, and began to cough. Kitty covered her stomach up, so Peg couldn't see that she was having Dudley's child.

"I knew it, Dudley! You're coming home with me right now."

Peg grabbed Dudley by the ear, and pulled him out. Kitty followed them, and left some money on the table. When they were outside, Kitty grabbed Dudley by the arm.

"He's staying with me!" Kitty yelled pulling his arm.

"No! He's not spending his days with a cat!" Peg yelled pulling Dudley's other arm.

"Stop it mom! She's pregnant!" Dudley yelled.

Peg and Kitty both let go of his arms. Peg didn't know what to say. Dudley went over to Kitty's side, and put his arm around her.

"D-Dudley... What happened?" Peg asked.

"I fell in love with her."

"But... But she's a cat."

"Doesn't matter, mom... Are you going to support us or not?"

Peg sighed and took a while to answer. Peg didn't know what to think.

"Does her mother know about all this?" Peg asked Dudley.

"No... You're the first person to know."

"I'm already 2 months pregnant." Kitty said looking down.

"Wait... But you guys are not married." Peg said.

"No." They both said.

Dudley and Kitty left. Peg went home, and thought a lot about her son, Dudley. Once Dudley and Kitty got back to the apartment. Kitty laid in bed, in a take-top and shorts. She had her hands on her stomach, just thinking. Dudley got in bed with her.

"Dudley... Do I look fat?"

"Why would you ask that?" Dudley said pulling the covers over him.

"Just answer it."

"Um... Right now you don't."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean... I love you."

Dudley kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and they went to sleep, without saying another word.


	4. Just Can't Wait Now

**A little update. I am Single again. The cops came and talked to my EX, because he was doing some BAD things to me, let's say... But yea, I finally opened my eyes about life.**

It's been 6 months later. Kitty is now 8 months. Everything was going an planned, until month 8 came by. Kitty had to miss a ton of work, now. The Chief and Keswick knew something was up now. Dudley was acting weird too. Lately his hands were shaking, his voice was shaking, and he could focus as well.

But anyways, it was morning. Dudley woke up first time. For the last few months, Kitty would always wake him up from her noise. But, Kitty was really tired now. Dudley got out of bed, and got ready for work. He kissed Kitty before he left for work. Once Dudley got to work, the Chief called him into his office.

"What do you need, Chief?" Dudley asked poking his head through the door.

"Sit down, son."

Dudley walked in, and shut the door. Keswick was with the Chief too. Dudley was really scared now. Dudley sat down, and just looked at them.

"Son, Keswick knows what is going on." The Chief said.

"You do?" Dudley said sad.

"Yes... You are t-t-tired from..." Keswick began.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I wish I told you before this!" Dudley yelled.

"Agent Puppy, calm down! We know..." The Chief said.

"You know she's pregnant right? OH great! I'm so sorry!" Dudley said cutting him off, and laying on the floor.

"Who is p-p-pregnant?" Keswick asked.

Dudley knew now that they didn't even know. Now, this was the time they knew. He stood up, and sighed. The Chief and Keswick looked at him, waiting for Dudley to talk.

"I got Kitty pregnant... She's 8 months, and we are dating now." Dudley said fast.

"It's alright, Dudley... You're not fired." The Chief said.

"Wait... What?"

"We notice Kitty was a-a-acting different." Keswick said.

"Yea.. I'm sorry we didn't tell you... I just love her, you know?" Dudley said looking down.

"I guess you can have the day off." The Chief said with a smile.

Dudley smiled, and left the tuff building. He went to the apartment. By now, all his stuff was in Kitty's apartment. But now it was both of their apartment. Once Dudley got to the apartment, he found Kitty sitting on the couch, eating again.

"You're home early, Dudley."

"Yea... I told the Chief and Keswick about us and the baby." Dudley said sitting next to her.

Kitty gasped, and Dudley knew she was scared of what they said.

"Oh sh**." Kitty said.

"They didn't care really. They were happy about it." Dudley said.

"That's good, but my water just broke, Dudley." Kitty said breathing hard.

"What!?... B-But you... I... What!?"

"Just get me to the hospital, mutt!" Kitty said grabbing his shirt.

"Alright... Come on."

Dudley and Kitty made it the car, just in time. Dudley called everyone, and they all met at the hospital. Kitty was put in a room, with 3 nurses. The Chief, Keswick, Peg, and Kitty's mom were outside in the hall way. They could all hear Kitty screaming her head off.

"God, Dudley! This is your fault!" Kitty screamed.

"But Kitty, I..." Dudley began.

"God! Just make the pain go away!" Kitty said ripping the covers of the sheets.

Later, Dudley had to leave the room. Once Dudley opened the door, everyone stood up. He closed the door, and looked at everyone.

"Well!? How's my baby?" Kitty's mom said shaking Dudley.

"She's in a lot of pain, but I got kicked out of the room." Dudley said.

"Why?"

"I don't know... They said most guys pass out, something like that."

Later on, Dudley could go back in the room. It was about 12 hours of labor pains. Soon, it was midnight, and it was time for Kitty to push. She began to push, and push. The head of the baby was out. Dudley saw tons of blood. He held Kitty's hand.

"You're doing a great job, Kitty." Dudley said moving some hair out of her face.

"This hurts way to much! I can't do it!" Kitty yelled.

Everyone in the hall way heard what Kitty said. They were all scared for her. They didn't know what the pain felt like. (Only Peg and Kitty's mom though, I guess). Later, after one more push, the baby was out. Dudley cut the cord, and they held their first born. It's a boy. They named his Jack Puppy.

"I can't believe we're parents."

"Mmm, yea."

"Could this be any purrfect?" Kitty said looking at Dudley.

"How about this?"

Kitty looked at Dudley. He got down on one knee, and held a black box in his hands. He smiled, and Kitty had tears in her eyes.

"I know you're suppose to have kids after you're married... But I'm glad we have child. I couldn't ask for anything more, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Kitty Katswell?. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, Dudley... Yes! Yes!"

Dudley placed the ring on her finger, and they kissed each other. (This is NOT the ending)


	5. Baby to be Engaged

**Sorry, I already said this but I already got some requests, but I'm taking them until 8-31-13. That's the due date! (haha, it's like stupid homework) **

It's a dark, hot room. There were 2 people in the room, waking up. It was Dudley and Kitty! Jack was crying his head off! Kitty got up, and held him. But then she saw something hanging from his shirt.

"Dudley? Could you turn on the light?" Kitty asked.

"I'm sleeping, woman." Dudley said throwing his pillow over his head.

Kitty rolled her eyes, and got something out from under the bed, still holding Jack. She turned the voice box on, and it started to make a vacuum noise. Dudley woke up, and fell out of bed. He crawled over to Jack's crib and got it.

"Ok! I'm up, turn it off!" Dudley said scared.

Kitty turned it off, and put it away.

"Now... What's this on Jack's shirt, Dudley?"

Dudley turned on the lights, and took Jack from Kitty. Dudley's face went from tired to scared. He pulled the object off his shirt.

"Here, take Jack." Dudley said.

"Oh, Ok?" Kitty said.

"Come on, let's go."

Kitty didn't know what Dudley was doing. Dudley grabbed his keys, and they all got in the car. Kitty didn't know where they were going at all.

"Dudley? Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, I found this spider on him." Dudley said showing her the spider.

"Get that fu**ing thing away from us!" Kitty screamed holding Jack tight.

Dudley laughed at little. The spider was in a bag. Jack cried once he saw the spider again. He couldn't stop looking at it. Kitty tried to put him to sleep, but nothing work. Soon, they got to the hospital. They walked in, barely anyone was in there. They walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The front desk lady asked.

"Yes. My son got bit by this spider." Dudley said showing her this spider.

"Oh my..."

The lady left, and called someone. Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other. Less than a minute, there was a nurse. She walked up to Kitty, who was holding Jack.

"I'm gonna have to take your baby." She said.

Kitty didn't want to give the nurse Jack. But, Kitty had to. Dudley and Kitty both watched, as the nurse and Jack walked away into a room.

"What just happened!?" Kitty said freaking out.

"Kitty, calm down... I think the spider..."

"Fu**, the spider! They just took him, without saying another word."

Dudley made Kitty sit down. It felt like hours, before they heard from jack. But then, Peg and Kitty's mom showed up to the hospital.

"Dudley! What happened!?" Peg asked running up to them.

"How did you find us?"

"I have a GPS, remember?"

"Oh yea..."

"So, why are you guys here?" Kitty's mom asked.

"There was a spid..." Kitty began.

"A huge ass spider, got Jack!" Dudley said.

"Dudley! Watch your mouth!" Kitty said.

They were all taking. Then the front lady desk, came over to them. They all stopped talking and looked at her.

"I can speak to the parents of Jack Puppy, please?"

Peg and Kitty's mom sat down. Dudley and Kitty followed her to the front desk.

"Do you still have the spider with you?"

"Yes." Dudley said giving her the spider.

"This a very rare spider... When the teeth went into his arm..." She began.

"OH my god, he died, Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

"No, no. He's fine... The spider didn't have any poison."

"Can we see him?" Dudley and Kitty sat together.

A nurse named Zoey walked over to her. They took Dudley and Kitty up to the 2nd floor. There, she opened a door, and Jack was in a very small bed.

"He's doing fine, but he won't feel his right arm, for a while."

"Do you know how long?" Kitty asked.

"About 3 months."

Kitty gasped, and Dudley couldn't believe what Zoey just said. She shut the door, to let them have a while.

"The wedding is in 3 months." Kitty said holding Jack's small hand.

"I don't know... I want Jack to be healthy before the wedding."

"I know..." Kitty said sad.


	6. The Little Wedding

**Last Chapter! Please, sit down and enjoy reading!**

Dudley and Kitty stayed with their son all night. Jack was on meds. His whole arm was numb. When ever, Jack would wake up, he would try to reach for his mother, but he could only lift 1 arm, and that made him cry.

"Come here, Jack." Kitty said picking him.

"How long how we've been in the hospital?" Dudley asked checking his phone.

"All night... It's 6am right now."

Dudley sighed, and then there was a knock at the door. It was Zoey, and Keswick. They closed the door, and looked at Dudley and Kitty.

"Hey, Keswick." Dudley said waving his hand.

"Hello, agent Puppy." Keswick said.

"Um, Keswick has something that might help Jack." Zoey said.

"Really? What is it?" Kitty said standing up.

Keswick showed her a bottle. It was white, and it looked like milk. Keswick gave it to Kitty, and told her to feed it to Jack. She did so, and Jack sucked it down as fast as he could. Once he was done, Keswick took the bottle.

"Make him reach f-f-for you." Keswick.

Kitty put him back in the bed. Jack got tears in his eyes, and he lifted both of his arms. Kitty smiled and picked him up. His arm was better!

"What was that!?" Dudley said petting Jack's fur.

"It was a formula I made." Keswick said.

"Thanks, Keswick!"

Zoey and Keswick left the room. Later that day, Dudley, Kitty and Jack could go home! Once they got home, they had the day off. Peg came over, and took Jack with her, so Dudley and Kitty could focus on the wedding.

"Man, this is hard!" Dudley said jumping on the couch.

"Would you stop jumping on the couch, and come sit with me." Kitty said putting her water down.

Dudley walked over to the table, and sat down.

"I think we should just have a small wedding, Kitty."

"Yea. I don't want a big one."

"All that's left is your dress, and my tux."

"Yep! I'm gonna call some friends and go now."

"Have fun, then."

A few months went by. Kitty found the best dress for her. She had her bridesmaids with her too. Dudley found his tux, and had his best man too. Soon, all their friends and parents were there. They held hands, as they said their 'I do's'. But before Dudley could kiss his bride, Jack was crawling toward his parents. Dudley picked him up and smiled at him.

"Ok, now you may kiss your bride."

Dudley kissed Kitty, and everyone clapped. They had a party, and this time Kitty's mom took Jack. Before Dudley could get in his car, Peg pulled him over.

"Here, don't forget this." Peg said giving Dudley something.

Dudley looked at it, and he began to laugh a little.

"I almost forgot... Thanks mom."

Dudley hugged his mother, and got in the car. Kitty saw Peg give Dudley something, and she wondered what it was.

"What did Peg give you, Dudley?" Kitty asked as Dudley got in the car.

Dudley closed the door, and lifted it up.

"It's a condom."

"Oh yea... I thought that would happened."

"You know my mom... Always wanting me to be 'protected'."

"Well, let's go home and test it out."

Dudley smiled, and drove to their apartment. They had a wonderful night. Everything was purrfect. Jack was happy as can be. Dudley and Kitty stayed together forever. Peg and Kitty's mom would sometimes fight over Jack. Who knows if Jack might be a big brother.

"You never know, mom." Dudley said smiling at his mom.

"Oh I know... It feels like I never get him though." Peg said.

"You get him tomorrow."

As the years went by, Jack did become a big brother. Kitty had a girl, and they named her Misty. Now everything was just right. Happy as can be.


End file.
